


a blessing and a curse

by kath_nichole



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Protective!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_nichole/pseuds/kath_nichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan never liked violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blessing and a curse

**Author's Note:**

> a short fluffy oneshot
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it ^^

Luhan never liked violence.

The aftermath of blood and bruises, sometimes broken bones, just never seemed worth it. He's always been quite short and thin as well, so even through his teenage years he preferred to solve any of his conflict through his words. His boyfriend though? His boyfriend was a very different story. 

Sehun has always had a penchant for violence.

A short temper and little patience for people who's offended him or his friends, he was always ready for a fight. Puberty did him well, gifting him with height and a fair amount of muscle. He was just intimidating all together, with sharp eyes and a stink eye that could put Regina George to shame. 

To Luhan, their relationship was a blessing, as well as a curse. 

“Lu I'm fine, really.” Sehun flinched back to avoid the offending rubbing alcohol of sorts. Luhan huffed and held the younger in place to dab at his busted lip with the soaked cotton ball, which had barely healed from last week's incident. “Stop being such a baby, it doesn't sting that bad. You should be immune to it by now.”

Sehun scoffed and Luhan huffed. “You should really stop breaking into fights like that Sehunnie.” 

“Those assholes should really stop putting their hands on you.” Luhan looked up his boyfriend, sighing at the sight of his already bruising eye, “I can handle myself, plus the fighting isn't even necessary.” 

The older reached down and took Sehuns bloodied and bruised knuckle into his own pale hands, and spoke in a small voice, “I hate seeing you get hurt like this.” 

Sehuns face softened and he lifted Luhans chin, cupping his face in his large, warms hands, leaning in for a short and soft, yet meaningful, kiss. “Lu, I will always protect you, no matter how many busted lips I get.” Luhan chuckled slightly, warmth swelling in his chest at the others words. 

“Just, promise you'll try and walk away next time, instead of just shoving the guy immediately.” Sehun smiled, and nodded. “I'll do my best.” 

“Pinky promise?” Sehun grinned, “How are you older than me?” But he held out his pinky nonetheless, and Luhan took it with his own, pulling the other to him for another kiss, a deeper one this time. 

Luhan pulled away so their foreheads rested against each other, and the two stared; they did that often, mainly to just assure that the other was still there, bringing comfort and a sense of safety to them both. And they stayed like that for a while. Sitting on the bathroom floor, the first aid supplies long forgotten and off to the side, hands laced together and legs spread around each other. 

“You owe me a martini by the way, I lost mine while chasing after you and that idiot out into the parking lot.”

The younger rolled his eyes, and stood up off the bathroom floor, “Whatever you say princess, now c’mon, it's Netflix and cuddle time.” He held out his hand out, which Luhan took happily, not opposed to the idea in the slightest. 

Ten minutes later and the pair were snuggled together in their bed, some anime Luhan had picked playing on the TV. The older had his arm across Sehuns waist, head resting against the boys chest. He was half asleep thanks to Sehun relentlessly carding his fingers through his soft brown locks, the aforementioned boy drifting off himself, enjoying the warmth and focusing on Luhans slowing breaths. 

These moments were what made their relationship a blessing. 

Luhan couldn't even remember what made it a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> had this stuck in my head for a bit and thought I would just go ahead and post it here~  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
